


nate/ray - christmas morning shenanigans

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2010 [12]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-26-10</p>
    </blockquote>





	nate/ray - christmas morning shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-26-10

Nate wakes up at the noise, lying in bed for just a moment to see if he can place it. It’s not hard. He spent more than 40 days listening to the dulcet tones of Ray-Ray spewing invectives, curses and some of the most eloquent bullshit Nate has ever heard. He gets out of bed and walks to the door, opening it and heading out into the living room.

Ray’s on his knees in front of the tree, cussing under his breath. Nate crosses his arms and listens for a minute, leaning against the door jamb. Ray stops when he senses Nate, not as quickly as he should, and looks up from the floor. “Hey, Homes.”

“Problems?”

“I broke something.”

“Of yours?”

“No, on the tree.”

“Do I want to know how?”

“No.”

“Or why you’re dressed as an elf?”

“Definitely not.”

Nate nods. “Okay then. I’m going to go back to bed. I hope Santa’s got more stealth than you.”

“Hey, fuck you! I’m stealthy.”

“Whatever. Your outfit has jingle bells on the hat.”

“Yeah, but…” Nate can hear Ray’s sigh of defeat just before he shut the bedroom door. “Well, fuck.”


End file.
